Hermione Granger and The Guardian of Time
by Myra394
Summary: "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus?"  "Yes, that is the school motto." Hermione confirmed. "You know I am tempted to write this off as some white people nonsense... but then I am forced to consider that maybe at some point in time, in Scotland , children tickling sleeping dragons was a real problem" Zamara conceded. Time Travel fic featuring Hermione & The Marauders & OCs
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 _This might be the dimmest thing that I've ever done_

And when that thought occurs in the mind of 'the brightest witch of her age' it should be a cause of concern for everyone... but then if everyone thought like Hermione Granger, the world would have been a much better place to live in.

 _That's an obnoxious thing to think._

Some people would find Hermione's habit of reprimanding herself whenever she had an arrogant thought charming, Hermione herself though, found it deeply irritating and thought that she should cut herself some slack.

 _Especially after the life that I've had..._

Hermione Granger is a complicated person who has lived a complicated life and now was about to make a very complicated and also if she were being completely honest with herself, a somewhat dubious choice.

 _You have a habit of doing that whenever it comes to the matters of the heart..._

The aforementioned heart is of course just another name for Harry Potter. Hermione Granger has a seven year habit now of doing the most unimaginable and sometimes atrocious deeds for the 'chosen one' and she almost never regrets it.

Almost.

 _It could be worse..._

Another charming habit of Hermione Granger in the making... trying to rationalise the fact that she had stolen an ancient Time Turner from the department of mysteries and was currently hurtling back through time in an effort give Harry Potter a better life.

 _Actually maybe lets not make a habit out of this._

People would have thought that things would have changed after Harry Potter put an end to Voldemort, and people would be right... but people rarely factor in 'post traumatic stress disorder' and 'crippling depression' when they think of such world altering events.

In all honesty, who wants to be thinking about war orphans when they could be thinking about the fact that Diagon Alley was open again.

Who wanted to think about the hundreds who had died in the war when they could be thinking about the fact that there was no taboo on the word "Voldemort" anymore, and that they could yell it from the rooftops and absolutely nothing bad would happen to them.

Who wanted to think about the empty husk that Harry Potter had become when they had a 'boy who lived twice' to celebrate.

Unfortunately for Hermione Granger... She was Hermione Granger.

And Harry Potter had been centre of her universe for almost as long as she had known him.

 _The things we do for the people we love_

That was the last thought Hermione Granger had, as her de-aged body hit the floor in front of the gargoyle that guarded the Hogwarts' headmaster's office and she was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter-1 A Father-Daughter Thing

**Chapter-1 A Father-Daughter Thing**

Hermione had expected some initial gut wrenching sickness when she was considering the aftermath of travelling back in time from 1998 to 1971, this feeling that she was currently feeling however, had her wishing for swift death.

At least the bed was comfortable, the hospital wing in her time did not have cots this comfortable. But still, death would be preferable to this, the inside of her brain hurt.

 _I'm sure Harry would understand, if I gave up on the future changing endeavour and just died, he's a good man that Harry Potter._

"Hey there superstar!"

 _That doesn't sound like Madam Pomfrey_

"It's not Madam Pomfrey..."

 _Ok did this person just read my mind? But they don't sound like Dumbledore either_

"I'm not reading your mind honey, you are saying stuff out loud. Also what the hell is a Dumbledore?"

Hermione had painstakingly managed to open her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the fact that she was not at Hogwarts at all, the room she was in, looked like a suite in an expensive hotel and there was a rather beautiful woman perched on the foot of the bed, she was wearing leather pants, a green shirt and dangerously high heels.

She looked to be in her twenties and reminded Hermione of Sirius Black

 _Trouble_

The woman in question though seemed unaware of Hermione's distress and was cheerfully waving at her...

"Who are you?!" Hermione demanded to know while trying to pat around for her wand.

"Are you looking for this?" the woman was now holding up Hermione's wand and waving it around as if she was conducting a choir.

But before Hermione had a chance to start fighting for it, the woman had just tossed it to her.

 _This is... confusing_

"My name is Zamara Azana-Krumwell, you are Hermione Granger and you've been messing around with time travel you naughty girl..." The woman was now waggling her eyebrows at Hermione as if she had caught Hermione looking at the 'Gladrags' Aurors of Steel Calendar'.

Which was understandably disturbing for Hermione.

"How do you know me? Where are we? What is happening?" Hermione wanted answers and she wanted them immediately.

She had had a plan in place, travel back in time and ask Dumbledore for help, he'd have no way of sending her back in time so he'd just have to let her join the student body and then she'd get to working on the Horcrux extermination project and make sure that Harry grows up with no death looming over his shoulder.

"Umm... we are in London, this is my town house. You were passed out in that school of yours for almost 2 hours and I started to think that you were going to die there so I brought you here."

 _Nobody found me for almost 2 hours... that's just unfortunate_

Hermione winced as she tried to sit up a bit but her entire body protested the moment she shifted an inch.

"Yeah, you might not want to do that, you have time lag, it's like jet lag but eighty five thousand times worse" she grimaced.

"Ms. Azana-Krumwell you've told me your name but not who you are... How do you know who I am? How do you know about the time travel?" this did indeed feel like getting caught with your hand in the cookie jar.

"Oh you're cute, please never call me that again, it makes me sound much older than I am, I am a member of Father Time's staff, that's how I know about the time travel and you shouldn't be so modest Hermione, you just save Magical England from Magic Nazis and also killed Magic Hitler, that's a name worth knowing." she finished with a wink.

Hermione couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her, this was a very peculiar woman.

"Actually Harry Potter was the one who killed Magic Hitler..."

"But you made sure that no one killed Harry Potter and from what little I know about that boy, I understand that was the hardest job in that operation." Zamara said knowingly

 _I'm inclined to agree with her._

"Father Time has a staff?" nobody had told Hermione that.

"Of course he does! To keep miscreants like you in line," she raised an eyebrow at her "It's more of a family business type situation with me, you see, I am Father Time's daughter" she said with a wide smile.

 _Okay this woman is clearly trying to pull a fast one over you, Father Time doesn't have children that's a ridiculous thing to even insinuate._

But before Hermione had a chance of making her scepticism known, Zamara had snapped her finger and a Phoenix had appeared in the room and then promptly turned into a leather clad man.

 _Did I even manage to time-travel into the past or do I just have brain tumour hallucinations?_

"Okay time to talk business Hermione," Zamara had now gotten up from the bed and was perusing through a folder that the Phoenix man had just handed her. "You have two choices because right now nobody in this year has seen you so this timeline is completely unaffected by you. So if you were to choose to shove this whole thing, and just go back home to the defeated Magic Hitler, I can do that for you."

"No! Please I have to fix this for Harry!" Hermione couldn't just give up... that was not even an option.

And Zamara seemed to be on the same page because she was smiling like the Cheshire cat now.

"Excellent..." she hissed as she pulled two envelopes from the folder that were clearly Hogwarts' letters and fanned herself with them, "So it's option B! Looks like we're gonna' attend Hogwarts together, sister dearest!"

"Umm what?" Hermione's confusion only grew as Zamara placed one of the envelopes on her lap.

It was addressed to 'Hermione Krumwell'.

"I'm gonna' help you!" Zamara exclaimed.

"I don't need your help!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione you were lying on the floor at Hogwarts for six hours before I brought you here..." Zamara scoffed.

"WHAT?! YOU SAID TWO BEFORE!"

"I lied"

"IF YOU WORK FOR FATHER TIME THEN WHY WOULD YOU HELP ME TAMPER WITH TIME?" there was no space for this weird stranger in Hermione's plan.

"I don't just work for him, he is my father. And we're having some issues right now, so, what better way is there to get back at your father who is the God of Time, than deleting an entire timeline and rebuilding it from scratch? Right Ezra?" she was referring to the Phoenix man now who was standing in a corner, wide eyed and shaking his head rather vehemently.

"Umm... I'd prefer to stay very far away from this father-daughter thing actually," he said with a tight smile "I have put your and Miss Granger's fake names in the Hogwarts registry though... so just let me know if anything changes."

With that he turned back into a Phoenix and disappeared in a ball of flame.

"It's so fun when he does that!" Zamara had turned back to Hermione now, "Ezra is my fixer, he solves my problems, I love that guy" She sighed.

"Mars... I don't need your help-" Hermione was still trying to get this uninvited character off her back but she was cut short.

"Hermione I understand that you were planning on doing things 'Dumbledore-style', all alone and covert, but you have to trust me when I say that you do need my help."

"I thought you didn't know who Dumbledore was." Hermione whispered

"Pfft only an idiot wouldn't know the German Magic Hitler's ex-boyfriend..." Zamara winked at Hermione again, "You do have the choice of going back still."

"No I don't" said Hermione with gritted teeth.

"Well if you stay then I stay." Zamara shrugged

"I can't let you do that." Hermione pleaded

"You have no choice in that matter Hermione" Zamara sounded like she had limited patience left

"You don't understand, I won't be able to do what I need to do if you stay here with me!" Hermione was almost begging now and that intrigued Zamara.

"And what exactly are you planning on doing here that you won't be able to do in front of me?" Zamara asked

"I'm going to kill someone..." Hermione whispered

"Duh! Yeah you're gonna' kill Voldemort, I have no problem with that." Zamara said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Not just him"

"Uh oh then who?" Zamara was thinking that maybe she had misjudged this girl

"Peter Pettigrew" Hermione had named her target and Zamara only had one question,

"Is he a bad guy?"

 _That's complicated, he is eleven right now_

But Hermione wasn't about to reveal that to Zamara... at least not yet.

"Yes" _he will be in the future._

"Then I'm in!"

 _Uh oh indeed._

 **AN-** Leave me a review please! I'm hoping to update this story once a day so... yeah.


	3. Chapter-2 The Alley

**Chapter-2 The Alley**

" _Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus_?" Zamara looked up at Hermione with such an incredulous look that she couldn't help but crack up.

As if time travel in itself wasn't such a ridiculous thing, Hermione now had the daughter of Father Time helping her along. If she were anyone else then this would have been the strangest day of her life. But she was Hermione Granger .

"Yes, that is the school motto." Hermione confirmed.

"You know I am tempted to write this off as some white people nonsense... but then I am forced to consider that maybe at some point in time in Scotland , children tickling sleeping dragons was a _real_ problem" Zamara conceded.

Zamara reminded Hermione of Tonks with the easy going energy she projected and the humour that she was prone to inject in almost all conversations. They had spent almost 4 hours together now, Hermione slowly coming to terms with the fact that this stranger was going to accompany her on her adventure.

She did not exactly have a myriad of choices, she was still bedridden from the 'time lag' as Zamara called it.

"Why what was your school's motto?" Hermione asked

"It was something along the lines of 'live fast, die young'" Zamara waved her hands at a wide eyed Hermione to signal that she was joking. "It was 'service before self' actually."

"That's actually a pretty good school motto, where did you go to school? Did you even go to school? What's the education policy on the schooling of the children of deities...?" Hermione was a bit abashed when she realize that her know-it-all self had overtaken a little bit.

"I should've realized that you were a giant nerd... who else would travel back in time 20 years and then choose to go back to school" she chuckled "The answer to your question is in my name Hermione."

 _Zamara Azana-Krumwell_

"OH MY GODRIC! KRUMWELL! YOU WENT TO THE KRUMWELL ACADEMY? WHERE IS IT? CAN YOU TELL ME-"

"Where it is? No, I'm sworn to secrecy... and as far as educating the children of deities is concerned, I wouldn't know either, I'm a deity child of the bastard variety..." she said with a pout.

"Oh I'm so sorry..." Hermione winced, uncomfortable family matters were not exactly her forté , she was suddenly reminded of the summer before her fourth year, when her muggle neighbours had gotten divorced and she had failed to offer any comfort to their distraught daughter.

"Hey it's not your fault that Daddy Clocks can't keep it in his pants." Zamara shrugged

"So... what you're saying is that Father Time impregnated a Krumwell?" Hermione inquired

"Umm nope, Father Time did the dirty with my mother, Afreen Azana, she ended up pregnant with me and had to move to America because 'single mother' does not go down well in the Indian Magic Conclaves, even if you belong to a rich ass family... She met my adoptive father, Elijah Krumwell in New-York and fell in love with him. The rest is history as they say."

There was a long pause while Hermione absorbed this information...

"Wait... so not only is your father, the god of time, your mother belongs to the Azana family, which is practically Indian Royalty and your _adoptive father_ is a Krumwell?" Hermione was pretty sure her eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

Zamara was nodding with a sly grin on her face... "Yeah... I'm verrry rich."

That made Hermione laugh.

"Do you want to get some dinner?" Zamara asked

" Sure, what do you have in mind?" Hermione was starting to feel a little peckish

"Pizza?"

"Yes! Pizza sounds fantastic!"

"Okay great! HEY EZRA" Zamara yelled and Ezra appeared in a ball of flame once again.

"What do you need Mars?"

"We'd like some pizza, because we're starving and also we need you to pretend to be our father." Zamara told Ezra so casually, one would think she was asking for a cup of tea.

And to Ezra's credit, he didn't even blink before he nodded once and disappeared in a ball of flame presumably to get the pizza.

X-O-X-O-X

Hermione was terrified...

Ezra had arranged for Hermione and Zamara to go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies today, which is the reason why she was sitting in a car outside of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you having second thoughts?" It was a little disconcerting looking at Zamara's de-aged face, even more disconcerting was the fact that she still managed to look stylish and confident... Hermione wasn't a vain person but it was deeply unfair that everything from her teeth to her hair was a disaster after the de-aging. Zamara however, still looked perfect.

 _Deeply Unfair._

"No I'm not... I do have an embarrassing favour to ask you." Hermione couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Umm... I'm helping you change destiny Hermione... What more could you possibly want?" Zamara's tone made it clear that she was joking, so Hermione gathered her courage and just blurted it out-

"Could you please alter my appearance a little bit?" Hermione hated the way these words sounded, her inner feminist was protesting with all her might.

"Hermione you aren't even born in this time, are you worried someone's gonna' recognise you?" Zamara asked, incredulous.

"No... I'm just being a little vain," Hermione admitted, blushing "It's just that, if I have to do school all over again, I'd prefer being a little more _aesthetically.._. pleasant? I'd do it myself but... you seem like an expert"

Zamara had a knowing little smile on her face.

"Okay, here's the deal, you are already aesthetically pleasant Hermione, you have to know that... but I understand that school can be brutal and that life goes out of it's way to be hard on a smart girl, so I'm gonna' give you a little make-over, not because you need it," she cautioned "but because I've always wanted a little sister to play dress up with."

"I feel like I should remind you that you already have a little sister, she lives with your mother in New Jersey." Ezra interjected from the driver's seat.

"Shut up Ezra" Zamara shot back as she waved her hand over Hermione.

Hermione felt Zamara's magic wash over her in a warm, tingling manner, she eagerly turned to the rear view mirror to take in her new appearance and the first thing she noticed was the fact that she still looked very much like herself.

Zamara had smoothed her hair but they were still curly, just more luscious now, her teeth were reduced in size and her complexion seemed a little more healthier.

The most noticeable difference was her eyes... they matched Zamara's now. Ezra caught them in the mirror too and immediately changed his own eye color, which was a bright blue, to a deep brown so that he would match with the girls.

"Brilliant! Don't we make a lovely interracial family! Do you like your new look Hermione?"

"I love it!"

"Then let's go shopping!"

X-O-X-O-X

The Leaky Cauldron was the same in this time as it was in hers... In fact Tom the barkeep seemed older in this time than in hers.

"Wow... I only see about a dozen health code violations in this joint... can't think of a better place for children to pass through" Zamara said in a snide voice as she nudged Hermione to look at a very drunk hag who was having a very passionate conversation with a mop bucket.

Hermione chuckled and led her companions towards the entrance of the Alley. She discreetly tapped the brick with her wand and then handed it over to Ezra while they waited for the doorway to form. The plan was that Hermione would get a new wand so that no one gets suspicious.

The Alley itself surprised Hermione a bit with the ample brightness and cheer, it had not been restored to its proper resplendent glory back in her time.

Before nostalgia could take over and fill Hermione's mind with memories of the first time she had been here with her own parents, Ezra and Zamara had taken a hold of each of Hermione's hands and were now looking at her, expectantly.

"Right, robes first and then wands and then everything else, Flourish and Blotts last so that I can stay there till they close."

'Nerd" whispered Zamara as they set off for Madam Malkin's.

As fate would have it, there was already someone getting fitted for robes at Madam Malkin's and Hermione's heart almost stuttered to a stop when she laid eyes on a happy, healthy and very much alive, Sirius Black, who was eleven years old and positively bursting with mischief.

"Sorry for making you wait ladies, but Madam Malkin keeps coming up with excuses to keep touching me..." He said with a grin and a shrug, making Madam Malkin sniff in outrage and shoo him off of the fitting platform.

 _God he is so obnoxious... I missed him so much_

Zamara chuckled as she took his place on the fitting platform.

"Hogwarts?" Sirius asked as he stood by the counter waiting for his robes to be finished and packed.

"No the _other_ British magical school." Zamara replied sarcastically

"Oooh... I like you" Sirius grinned

"Thanks for the validation that I didn't ask for." She rolled her eyes at him

Sirius then turned to Hermione and asked "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded

The shop attendant handed Sirius his package, he was about to head out of the shop when he turned back, offered a hand to Hermione and introduced himself,

"I'm Sirius Black"

"I'm Hermione Krumwell," she shook his hand and then motioned towards Zamara "that's my half-sister Zamara Azana-Krumwell"

Sirius was raised in a pureblood household so he clearly recognised the name Krumwell but he didn't have a very strong reaction to it, if you were to ignore the slight double-take and the wide eyes that is.

 _Well there's no turning back now Hermione... this is it._

"Umm... wow... okay... I will see you at Hogwarts then" with that and a short wave Sirius stumbled out of the shop.

"Well... we clearly made an impression on him" Zamara said to Hermione, all while completely ignoring a Madam Malkin who had heard the girls' name and was tripping over herself trying to fawn all over her new clients.

"Clearly" Hermione agreed, thinking once again about her previous life, where she wasn't royalty and Sirius Black was dead.


	4. Chapter-3 Deem It Worthy

**Chapter-3 Deem It Worthy**

After meeting Sirius, Hermione was numb, ever since she woke up in Zamara's townhouse she was trying to come to terms with the fact that this was real, and shaking Sirius's hand had done it.

He was alive... he felt warm to touch... he was eleven years old.

She really was back in time, she was going to change everything... it was really possible!

Hermione was pulled out of that particular train of thought when she walked right into a poor girl.

"Oh dear! I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking-" she looked up and froze when she realized that she was staring into Harry Potter's eyes.

 _This cannot possibly be happening right now..._

"It's my fault- I'm sorry I was distracted by... Everything!" Lily Evans giggled.

Zamara must've had caught the look in Hermione's eyes because she had quickly taken over the conversation.

"Yeah this place is something else isn't it? Are you shopping for Hogwarts too?" Zamara asked the redhead.

"Yes! We were just about to head to a Mr. Ollivander's store to get my wand" a blind person could see Lily's excitement.

"Oh what a coincidence! We were on our way there too, let's go together!" Zamara suggested and Lily quickly agreed.

As they made their way over to the store Ezra made introductions and struck up a conversation with Lily's parents.

"So both your daughters have magic?" Asked Mrs. Evans

"Everyone in my family has magic... but it skips some people sometimes, nothing to worry about" he quickly assured them

Mr. Evans chuckled at that, "Well it skipped almost everyone in our family, Lily is the only one that has magic, I thought that professor from her school was taking a piss right until we walked in here... still can't fully believe it if I'm being honest with you..."

"It's a difficult adjustment to make I can understand, but I think having some magical friends will help Lily with being a first generation witch and you can always contact me if you need any help with being the parent of one" Ezra offered as he handed over a business card to Mr. Evans

"I actually already have a friend who is magic!" Lily informed everyone "His name is Severus, we offered to bring him along but his mother refused." It was clear that she was upset about this... and Hermione took it upon herself to cheer her up.

"Well you can just introduce him to us on the train, we could all ride together if you like." Hermione suggested.

"Oh that would be lovely! I've been so nervous and Severus is not the most reassuring person." Lily winced at bad-mouthing her friend.

"He sounds like my kinda' person Lily." Zamara winked.

When they made it into Ollivander's, Hermione was reminded exactly how creepy the man was...

"Oh my god this guys is such a weirdo..." Zamara whispered to the girls when the man in question went to get some more wands for Lily to try, and all of them promptly broke into giggles.

Hermione ended up with the same vine wood wand that she had in her original timeline and Lily got a swishy willow one.

Mr. Ollivander was sorely disappointed when he tried to sell a wand to Zamara.

"Oh Mr. Ollivander, if Azana witches were capable of channelling magic through wood and creature hair, they'd be a great deal more affordable to be married to." Ezra grimaced, as he paid the wand maker for both Hermione and Lily's wands. The Evans protested but Ezra waved them off.

As both the parties made their way to the next stop which was the apothecary, Lily asked Zamara the question that Hermione wanted to know too...

"Zamara how will you do magic without a wand?"

Zamara held up her right hand and pointed at the ring on her index finger, "Your wand channels your magic, my ring helps me with the same Lily." She explained.

The ring in question was a thick gold band with a large emerald at the centre... hardly a graceful piece of jewellery but strangely beautiful nonetheless.

"That's so fascinating..." Lily's mom said.

"It's just a cultural difference" Ezra shrugged

The group did the rest of their shopping together, Lily gelled well with both Hermione as well as Zamara, and Lily's parents were charmed by Ezra almost effortlessly.

They swapped numbers and were invited to the Evans' home for a meal before the girls went off to Hogwarts.

Hermione could barely wrap her head around the fact that she had met an eleven year old Sirius Black but now an eleven year old Lily Evans was her friend.

 _You are starting to sound like a broken record Hermione... everyone who was dead in your time is now alive because you are back in time, how hard is that to grasp?_

Pretty hard.

Hermione took the car ride home to calm herself and explaining to Zamara who the people they had met in Diagon Alley were.

"Well that explains why you looked like you were in pain... I'd say you've had a tough life Herms but this poor Harry guy cannot catch a break." Zamara said as she made her way into the living room, an emotionally exhausted Hermione followed behind.

"Harry's the only reason I'm here... I have to make sure that he's happy this time round." Hermione whispered.

Suddenly Hermione Granger was enveloped in a tight rib cracking hug.

"Don't worry fake sis... Operation Happy Harry is go! And we will succeed because I have literally never failed at anything ever." Stated Zamara

 _Well that cannot be true_

"No for real, I never do anything that even has a tiny chance of going tits up... that's the secret to having a perfect record." She winked "Now, I'm gonna' go get myself some thai food. You want some?"

"I still think that what you said is virtually impossible but sure I'd love some."

X-O-X-O-X

Over the next two days Hermione learnt that after spending almost an entire day at Diagon Alley, Zamara was not even remotely done shopping, she had also taken it upon herself to get Hermione a whole new wardrobe.

Hermione had tried protesting but then she had to give in when it was pointed out to her by Ezra that the only things she had to wear were the clothes that she had come back in time in and the outfit that Ezra himself had provided her with when they went to the Alley.

So she spent her time playing 'try another outfit' for Zamara, thankfully her tastes were a bit more practical than the kind of things Parvati and Lavender would pick, even though every single thing she bought was ridiculously expensive.

And of course every single piece of Hermione's new designer clothing featured the Krumwell crest, a golden runespoor with it's tail curled, so that it formed the symbol of infinity.

 _The badge of pureblood royalty... you've certainly come a long way._

When Hermione expressed her concerns about playing the role of pureblood princess to Zamara, her reaction put Hermione at ease.

"Hermione are you honestly worried about trying to fit in with the racist idiots who consider themselves the elite? Don't be ridiculous, you are a Krumwell now and that makes you superior to every pureblood in this country... Feel free to act however you want, people will learn how to fit in better with you not the other way round."

Then she went on to rant about how the 'narrow minded, prejudiced trash' in England was the reason her family left this country in the first place.

X-O-X-O-X

The next week came with a new complication.

The complication was a letter with the Hogwarts wax seal.

A letter from Dumbledore in fact. He wanted an audience with Mr. Krumwell, and the minister for magic was going to be in attendance as well.

 _They are clearly on to us... game over... now they will put me in Azkaban_

"Mars, Hermione is making that face again" Ezra informed Zamara

"Hermione stop thinking whatever you are thinking, this is the first time any member of the Krumwell family has set foot in England in almost a century, they're probably curious and want to get in some ass-kissing time before we are outed to the general public."

"Are you sure they aren't going to throw us in Azkaban for time travel?"

"Hermione we are the one's who would tip the department of mysteries if someone were blundering through time... Don't worry, Mars is right, they just want some private ass-kissing time." Ezra told Hermione as he wrote back a reply granting said audience, the next day. Hermione let it go for a while and briefed her companions on her plans for Severus Snape.

"Dumbledore is a legilimens!" Hermione was back at panicking

"What does that even mean?" Zamara asked

"It means that he can read minds." Ezra told Zamara "and you can relax Hermione, I know how to defend my mind from intruders."

"Why can't they just call a mind reader, a mind reader? Why do English people have to make words up all the time?" Zamara grumbled.

"Wait! What happens of the international press finds out about Krumwells in England? Wouldn't your relatives in America have questions about this?" Hermione asked

 _I still think these people aren't fretting enough._

"No they won't." Said Zamara simply "there's like 300 Krumwells alive in the world right now and none pf them care about each other... unless someone tries to take their money. So, we'll just make sure to not touch a single penny from the family accounts and we should be fine."

Ezra then left to run some errand for Zamara and Hermione took this opportunity to ask the question she really wanted to ask-

"Why didn't you?"

"Why didn't I what?"

"Why didn't you just tip the department of mysteries about me?"

"Because I deemed your cause worthy... and now you should too Hermione."

An-. Please leave a review!


	5. Chapter-4 SOUL

an- you might wanna revisit the last chapter for a refresher because it has been a while... and I'm sorry about that

 **Chapter-4 SOUL**

Ezra had spent enough time in service of the Krumwell family to be able to impersonate one of them with graceful ease, so, he was not exactly nervous about his meeting with Albus Dumbledore and the minister for magic, Aramis Staunton.

He was met at the gates of Hogwarts by, Minerva Mcgonagall , a woman who was wearing a tartan sash with her robes and reminded him of his mother a little bit (which was why he was going to dedicate a lot of effort trying to charm her, he had a feeling that it would only be beneficial being in her good books). She welcomed him warmly enough but he could tell that she had her reservations. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he had to break into her office to put the girls' name in the Hogwarts registry... but there was no way she knew about that.

Maybe her magic sensed it.

Ezra discarded that thought though, she was a wand user, he reminded himself. Not exactly the most powerful class of sorcerers...

She led Ezra into the castle, supplying some historical tid-bits about the art hanging on the walls, some former inhabitants and even the castle itself, the small talk stopped however when they arrived at the very spot where he and Mars had retrieved an unconscious Hermione from.

The Scottish woman said "Chocolate Frog" to the gargoyle and it promptly leapt aside to reveal a staircase which took Ezra to what could only be described as 'Elton John's magical interiors for the far too fabulous'

"It is an absolute pleasure and an honour to have you here Lord Krumwell." The minister for magic had already broken protocol by not waiting for Dumbledore to introduce him.

That could only mean two things: either he is a rule breaking maverick or-

"May I introduced Albus Dumbledore, The Supreme mugwump and the headmaster of this esteemed institution." He was Dumbledore's bitch.

Ezra shook hands with both the wizards and then took a seat at the table.

"As I was saying Lord Krumwell, an absolute pleasure to have you here-

"Yes, and you tell that polite lie very well Minister Staunton," Ezra interrupted the man who had immediately started changing complexion at an alarming speed "but unfortunately I have almost no time for that particular British pastime so, let me give you a truth in return, I am not interested in your office but I will be accepting my family's Wizengamot seat."

The minister's complexion had settled on a very pale grey now.

"If you don't mind me asking, Lord Krumwell, and I don't mean to sound rude but why are you in England?" Dumbledore was not interested in wasting time anymore than Ezra.

"I'm here because of my daughters, and all other details are a private matter, but as far as I'm concerned, the fact that my children are my top priority is all you need know if you are going to be their Headmaster." Ezra had to supress a smirk when he saw the look at both the men's faces... they were clearly not used to people being short with Dumbledore.

"Duly noted." Dumbledore nodded, recovering fast and continued "There was the matter of the school registry acting rather peculiarly..."

Uh oh this needed to be shut down fast!

"Peculiar how?" Ezra enquired

"Well... Legacy attendees at Hogwarts usually have their names in the registry by birth, the young misses' names seemed to have appeared in it overnight." Dumbledore had fixed his piercing gaze on Ezra, little did he know that he that he had absolutely nothing on Zamara's death glare.

"That makes perfect sense to me Headmaster, while my daughters may be descendants of the Ravenclaw line, but they were Krumwell Academy's legacy attendees not Hogwarts'... The decision for them to attend Hogwarts was in fact made overnight." Ezra stated

"Ah! Well we are delighted to have them nonetheless." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eyes.

Yeah... That's super creepy.

"Oh Yes! There was one more thing I needed to discuss with you minister," said Ezra, to a rapt minister "The British Ministry seems to be disturbingly tolerant of fascism, I heard some very disturbing things about some self proclaimed Lord 'Volibot' and his 'fire-eaters'?"

"That would be Voldemort and death-eaters, respectively." Chimed Dumbledore with an undeniable glee, in his expression, "I was actually just voicing my own concerns regarding the same to the Minister."

Ah! Maybe this had won Dumbledore over for him, Ezra made a note that the wizard liked it when he dissed Voldemort.

"Right! Well we need to do away with this nonsense as soon as possible... Every second spent tolerating this organisation and it's leader will contribute to it's legitimacy. We need to paint them as bigoted terrorists and fast." Ezra was glad that he wouldn't have to waste any time trying to cultivate the Minister as his pawn... Ezra had experience working with money but an old name was a professional asset he could really get used to.

And judging by the general aura that Dumbledore was giving off, it was clear that he didn't consider 'The Krumwells' a threat anymore.

He was still mildly suspicious but mildly suspicious is Ezra's middle name.

Ezra was content.

X-O-X-O-X

 _How dare she insinuate that I didn't deem my cause worthy..._

It had been two days since Hermione had spoken to Zamara...

Which was why she was administering the silent treatment on her... A useful tool to use on people who cross the line.

 _And insinuating that I didn't deem Harry worthy is crossing the line._

Hermione Granger was of the firm belief that caution and apprehension are important if one wants to remain alive and relatively un-hurt and just because she was being cautiously apprehensive about this time travel adventure did not give Zamara the right to assume that she did not deem her own cause worthy.

Zamara Azana-Krumwell on the other hand was of the firm belief that Hermione had absolutely no reason to be apprehensive about anything because she had given Hermione her word that she would help her... So why was she still being all pissy about everything?

"Hermione are you seriously still not talking to me?" Zamara was incredulous "Listen! I'm sorry I offended you... Please end this stupid fight."

"No! You listen! You might be the ridiculously rich daughter of Father Time but you have no right to judge me just because I'm a little..- I ended my own life just so that I could give Harry a better one. YOU are here because of ME, I would be here regardless of whether you were here to help me or not... SO YOU DON'T GET TO TELL ME THAT MY CAUSE IS WORTHY! I KNOW IT IS!" Hermione was not exactly proud of this outburst but you could tell by the fire in her eyes that was not about to take any of it back.

Zamara was a _bit_ full of herself but she was also starting to regret having said anything to Hermione in the first place, she could see that the poor girl was having a tough time and running into people who were literally dead in her time couldn't possibly be easy.

"Okay, so, I obviously have totally misjudged this entire thing on the account of the fact that the only friend I've ever had is my fixer, Ezra and I am clueless about friendship and love and sacrifice and stuff... I mean I've seen movies but that's not really the same-I DIGRESS- I was hoping that you would become my friend because we are in this together but I have hurt you now because I don't shut up enough. I really am sorry that instead of reassuring you I insinuated that you don't care enough." It was Hermione's intensity that triggered this contrite apology from Zamara.

 _You have to forgive her now Hermione... remember when you were annoying and bossy and had no friends_

Hermione Granger could hold a grudge like nobody's business but she thought that forgiveness might be the way to go in this instance.

"I will consider forgiving you on one condition." Hermione offered

And Zamara thought to herself that this little nerd had a lot of nerve setting conditions on her when she was the only reason why Hermione was here and not back in her own time rotting away in magic jail for illegal time travel.

"Sure... anything" accepted Zamara , grudgingly, this is the person whose friendship she had chosen to strive for after all.

"Tomorrow, when we go to the Evans' place, you have to help me make friends with Severus Snape."

"Who the hell names their kid Severus...?"

X-O-X-O-X

If one didn't know anything about Severus Snape's childhood, Cokeworth, the town he lived in, would explain away almost all of the miserable wretchedness.

"I'd run away and join a death gang too if I grew up in this dump..." Zamara had said as they drove into town. The Mercedes did not exactly 'fit in' in most neighbourhoods, here, it could've been a UFO.

Dreary did not even begin to explain it.

And yet the Evans' place managed to be almost charming, most of that charm could be attributed to the cheerful little redhead who was excitedly awaiting their arrival out on the street.

"Now remember! Even if this part of the plan doesn't go too well, we will be fine as long as Snape believes that he has real friends that would never abandon him." Hermione reminded her companions

Which only amused them because they didn't understand the concept of things not going to plan.

"Got it! Operation Unconditional Love for Snape is a go!" Zamara cheered

"You guys are naming your mission OULS?" Ezra scoffed as he pulled up in front of the Evans' house.

"Trust me when I say that it could be so much worse." Said Hermione thinking back to S.P.E.W.

"Or we could just put Snape in the beginning and name the mission SOUL?" Zamara suggested right before she jumped out the car and joined Lily in a squealing and jumping exercise.

"That's not a half bad idea..." Ezra said

And Hermione was inclined to agree.

An- please review


End file.
